lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Malice
The Hall of Malice (Japanese: 邪怨回廊, "Jyaon Kairo" / lit. "Wicked Grudge Corridor") is a late-game section of the ruins. The Gigas, a tribe of the 3rd Children, is sealed here. *Area number: idk *Music: idk *Grail Point: (C-2) *Entrances and Exits: **C-1: Heaven's Labyrinth (D-1) **D-3: Immortal Battlefield (C-4), Reveal the Death Seal hidden on the wall on the right with Earth Spears from the ladder, then drop down the shaft to it; Requires 9 Guardians defeated; One-way only. *Guardian: Echidna (C-5) *Sub-Bosses: **Down path: Delphyne (C-3), Hydra (B-3), Nemean Lion (B-4) **Right path: Sphynx (D-2) ***Continuing right: Ladon (E-3), Phaia (E-4), Karkinos (F-4) ***Going down: Chimera (D-4), Colchian Dragon (C-4), Cerberus (B-5) **Orthrus (D-5) Treasures Map *Location: (B-1) **Place a weight on the dais. Miracle Witch *Location: (E-5) **Jump into the bottom-right brown block structure from below and, with the Flame Torc equipped, attack the brown block structure directly above to reveal the treasure chest. To reach the ledge with the chest without taking damage on the spikes, make a jump that barely misses the ledge and you will clip up to it as you hold left. Or you can find a hidden ladder and hit the brown block with the Axe Nemean Fur *Location: (A-4) **Activate the True Hall of Malice. Then, defeat Nemean Lion at (B-4). Place a weight on the dais, and then use the Lamp of Time to freeze the pillar in the middle of the room. Use the Feather to jump up to the chest. **Note: In earlier versions, one could use the Grapple Claw to ride the pillar up to the top. Spikes have been added at the top of the room that will knock you off. Giant's Flute *Location: (C-5) **Defeat Echidna. Open the chest with the Mulana Talisman. Puzzles Gear Hole *Location: (C-1) Crystal Skull *Location: (F-3) **Break the Death Seal. Activating the Holy Grail Tablet *Location: (C-2) **Break the Life Seal. Activating the True Hall of Malice *Location: (C-1) **Use the Cog of Antiquity on the cog hole in the background. ***'Warning: You won't be able to teleport out of this area, and cannot find the glossary entries that were there before activating the True Hall. Also, once you choose a route, you won't be able to go back the way you came until all Sub-Bosses in that route are cleared.' ***You can leave the area and return to the Village of Departure to heal in-between routes by leaving through a door. Revealing the Ankh *Activate the True Hall of Malice. Then, clear all of the Sub-Bosses. You will regain use of the Holy Grail, too. Glossary Delphyne *Location: (C-3) **Scan the statue in the background. Lernaean Hydra *Location: (B-3) **Scan the face in the background. Nemean Lion *Location: (B-4) **Scan the lion in the background. Sphinx *Location: (D-2) **Scan the statue in the background. Phaia *Location: (E-4) **Scan the statue in the background. Colchian Dragon *Location: (B-3) **Jump to the tablet using the Feather, then whip the wall above. Karkinos *Location: (G-4) **Using the Clay Doll Outfit, examine the very bottom of the purple laser. Ladon *Location: (E-3) **Activate the True Hall of Malice, defeat it by killing all the snakes then kill it (timed battle) **Or you can cling to the wall and let the Sub-Boss go offscreen. Cerberus *Location: (E-5) **Activate the True Hall of Malice, then at (D-4), break the wall at the bottom-right of the room and follow the path until (E-5). Then, walk at the spikes near the bottom-left of the room. Orthrus *Location: (D-5) **Use the Feather to jump halfway into the top-right of the room into an invisible wall. Scan the interior. Traps *Location: (E-2) **Series of death-trap crushers. Jump over the first 3 as fast as possible, then run to the right before the 4th one crushes you. Shops Fairylan *Location (G-4) Use the Clay Doll Outfit to cross the purple laser barrier. NPCs Porphyrion *Location: (B-4) **Whip the wall at the top-right of the room. Eurytus *Location: (E-2) Alcyoneus *Location: (E-2) **Activate the True Hall of Malice. Category:Backside Fields